


Wedding Night

by Artisfel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rhymes, Wedding Night, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: After their wedding ceremony, Yuuri and Victor went to celebrate their wedding night in their own special way.





	Wedding Night

The rink was icy cold  
all quiet with no one around  
Nobody but the two of them  
their soft breaths the only sounds

  
It was the couple's wedding night  
they chose to hold it at the rink  
The place they learnt to fall inlove  
where heartbeats slowly fell in sync

  
The russian beauty's breath had shuddered  
lustfully looking at his love  
As the other with his teeth  
slowly taken off his gloves

  
The young raven was lightly dressed  
the word "lightly" was the key  
Except the high-heeled skates he wore,  
his body was bare completely

  
He skated away from his husband  
two blue orbs through lashes gazed  
The sight before him way too tempting  
passion turning his mind dazed

  
Those movements, fluid on the ice  
sent shivers, lusting, down his spine  
With the golden band reflecting light  
Victor's thoughts all turned to "mine"

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by the following image: https://www.rightthisminute.com/sites/default/files/styles/twitter_card/public/videos/images/screen_shot_2011-12-23_at_9.26.58_pm.png.converted_1312051944.jpg?itok=aYt0SwnV


End file.
